Saved
by Lady Songie
Summary: Vergil saves Lady from some idiots. Based off the Twilight scene when that idiot Bella almost gets butt-raped. Yup.


**This is a brief scene based off where Edward saves Bella from the punks that were going to "hurt" her…**

**VergilxLady (I love her, I love him. I love them together)**

**Don't like, don't read. Have a great day**

**-Songie**

* * *

So it wasn't exactly her fault.

It wasn't her fault that she had to take on yet another mission to feed herself. It wasn't her fault that the mission was in a warehouse to take out demons, and it sure as hell wasn't her fault that she was now surrounded by a bunch of sex-driven punks that smelled like booze and other substances that Lady couldn't exactly name at the moment. She looked at her surroundings, and realized nothing in the area save for the various ways to get out as her support.

"Looky looky. What's this young lady doing out so late at night?" One male had mocked, clicking his tongue each time he spoke. They had surrounded her, making Lady glare down the men with her wonderfully different eyes, both glowing under the casted light. The men, however, found her rebellious and fierce attitude quite erotic and only inched closer to her. Oh, curse the day she didn't bring Kalina Ann, and only brought various other firearms that were out of ammo. But since they were human she could just stab them…

One man inched closer than the rest, reaching an arm out, that is, until Lady took that arm and broke it. "You little bitch!" He cursed, holding his arm as he screamed to himself. His pals on the other hand were pissed, going at her, and started to tear her clothes. She felt violated. Each seam that came apart, and each time a small piece of each clothing came off, she hated herself.

How could she face demons and yet not face a bunch of men? Oh that's right, killing humans was bad even if it meant your life depended on it, not that Lady had much of a life to begin with. What was funny was how she started to despise these people. These men. In turn, she despised humans more now, considering supernatural beings, demons and angels better than the rest. In other words, Dante and Trish, and Nero and all the people she had come close to calling a family once more.

"Step aside." A cold voice commanded. The touching and ripping stopped almost instantly, and Lady was too ashamed of whoever it was that spoke to help her. She did not dare to look at her savior, nor she did she want them to see her at such a weak and pathetic state. Her cheeks flushed until she felt fabric, a coat she presumed, draped over her body. "Get up, Mary." The voice commanded, and Lady stood instantly. Only one other person had ever called her by that name. Opening her eyes, she nearly fell back to see Vergil standing there, staring down at the men who had the most disgusting intentions. "Go in the car." He said, Lady looking over to see a nice sports car resting just a few feet away, its high-beams on the men.

She didn't need to be told twice, and quickly fled into the car, getting into the passenger seat and locking her door. It wasn't long until Vergil had planted himself beside her at the driver's seat and they were leaving the area.

"Uhm..thanks?" She mumbled, looking at the window, and then at the hands that gripped the wheel. She could tell that he was clutching the thing for dear life and she was sure that his abnormal, half-devil half human strength would destroy the wheel, sending them into oblivion, well, maybe just her since she was a human.

"It was nothing." He growled, and Lady, who was..well…Lady, snapped at him, disliking when people had a bad attitude towards her, whether they meant to or not. "You didn't have to save me back there."

"Oh? So you would mind being plowed senseless by those men until the sun was up and you laid there, quivering—" "Alright stop!" She shouted. "I'm simply asking why would you do that? We haven't seen each other for—" "Three years, four months, twenty-one days, eleven hours, and fifteen minutes." He said briefly. Lady scrunched her brows together. Who even keeps that to themselves? _What the hell!?_

Vergil turned to leave from whence he came but was stopped by a hand that grabbed hold of his sleeve. He didn't bother to turn to look at Lady's face. Underneath that cool demeanor of his, he knew that she was still worried. It wasn't everyday someone who was about to be raped to avoid it, so clearly she was still in shock. She couldn't be alone…at least not at this time and place.

"Don't…"

"Come with me." He said sternly before pulling his arm away from her grasp and headed out of the area, Lady trailing behind him.


End file.
